Ricochets !
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "Cupidon était un dieu qui parmi ses collègues ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Grand, les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds et délicatement ondulés, le corps musculeux ; il était loin de l'image du petit ange rondouillard que les mortels avaient de lui." Et cet humain lui tapait méchamment sur le système. [FrUk] /!\ Présence de Drama, mais ne pleurez pas avant d'avoir mal. /!\


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Ricochets !**

Cupidon était un dieu qui parmi ses collègues ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Grand, les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds et délicatement ondulés, le corps musculeux ; il était loin de l'image du petit ange rondouillard que les mortels avaient de lui. Mais ce n'était pas son physique, le problème. Non, ce qui avait tendance à largement irriter le reste de son panthéon, c'était qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps complètement ivre, le nez dans la fontaine d'ambroisie. Et ça, en revanche, ce n'était pas étranger à la représentation que les humains faisaient de lui. Il était un beau mâle viril, pas un pauvre bambin avec des ailes ridicules. Les siennes étaient splendides. Bon, pour la nudité, là, ils ne s'étaient pas trop plantés. Mais bon, le fait était qu'à être presque constamment soûl, il faisait très mal son travail, touchant rarement la personne qu'il ciblait à la base et créant des couples parfois… Comment dire ?

Eh bien, une fois, voyant un couple sur le point de se séparer alors que c'était jadis le grand amour, il avait tiré sa flèche pour les réconcilier définitivement. Cependant, ladite flèche avait traversé le cœur de la femme mais avait manqué l'époux pour aller se loger dans le palpitant d'un type qui ne faisait que passer par là. Le divorce avait été violent. Aussi, lors de mariages arrangés dont les pauvres concernés souffraient de la situation, il avait voulu y remédier, mais là encore, n'avait touché qu'une cible sur deux avant d'atteindre la personne qu'il ne fallait pas. Et ce fut l'incident diplomatique pratiquement à chaque fois. Sans compter que, parfois, les couples étaient parfaitement illégaux. Pour diverses raisons. Et cela donnait lieu à de terribles scandales chez les mortels.

Ce jour-là, le dieu des amoureux était perché sur le toit d'une boutique de chocolat et observait la clientèle entrer puis sortir avec des sourires embarrassés et de plus ou moins fortes rougeurs. C'était la Saint Valentin. Cupidon s'ennuyait, l'esprit embrumé. C'est alors qu'un bruyant duo approcha avant de se planter devant la vitrine.

-C'est de la connerie ! Protesta un petit blond aux yeux verts et aux épais sourcils.

-Allez, Arthur ! S'il te plaît ! Je te demande juste de m'aider à choisir ! Fit l'autre, un peu plus grand et châtain, avec des yeux bleus et des sourcils acceptables.

-Mais choisir quoi ?! Tu rentres, tu prends une boîte au hasard -le chocolat c'est du chocolat-, tu payes et tu sors ! Point final ! En quoi t'as besoin de me traîner jusque-là pour ça ?! Continua à vociférer le premier.

-S'il te plaaaîîît ! Supplia son interlocuteur. Je n'y connais rien ! Je veux le meilleur pour elle !

-Y'a des vendeurs pour ça, Alfred !

Ledit Alfred fit la moue et croisa les bras. De toute évidence, il tenait vraiment à avoir l'opinion de la petite teigne. Puis il sourit, moqueur.

-En fait, t'es juste jaloux parce que j'ai une copine et pas toi…

-Q-Quoi ?! Sembla s'étrangler le dénommé Arthur. Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! L'amour, je n'y crois pas ! Et même en supposant que ça existe, c'est pour les faibles et les crétins de ton espèce !

En entendant ces propos, Cupidon tiqua trois fois d'affilée. L'Amour existait ; il y veillait depuis des centaines d'années. Et ce n'était ni pour les faibles, ni pour les crétins. Au contraire, il fallait s'en montrer digne. Grâce, ou à cause des vapeurs de l'ambroisie qui l'embrouillaient, il céda bien vite à la colère. Il rejoignit le duo sur le trottoir. Bien sûr, il demeurait invisible pour les mortels.

-De toute façon, ajouta la langue de vipère, la Saint Valentin, c'est une fête commerciale ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, imbécile !

C'en fut trop, et pour Alfred qui entra dans la boutique après un long soupir, et pour Cupidon qui banda son arc, prêt à tirer à bout portant sur sa cible. Celle-là, il avait beau la voir un peu floue par moments, il ne risquait pas de la manquer. En aucune manière. Et peu importait à qui sa flèche décidait de lier cet insupportable personnage. Alors il lâcha la corde. La pointe de cristal traversa le cœur d'Arthur alors que celui-ci paraissait s'être résigné à suivre son ami. Puis elle tapa contre la poignée de la porte. Une flèche normale aurait vu sa course cesser net, mais la flèche magique, elle, rebondit et se retourna contre son expéditeur qui eut le chanceux réflexe de s'envoler pour l'esquiver. Elle fonça de l'autre côté de la rue. Le dieu se posa sur la route. Une voiture lui passa au travers mais il s'en moquait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de suivre des yeux les ricochets de sa flèche. Un pilier électrique, une poubelle, une moto garée là, un tronc d'arbre…

-Jamais je ne tomberai amoureux ! Prétendit alors sauvagement la voix agressive de sa cible.

Cupidon se retourna pour voir que l'horripilant humain était ressorti pratiquement aussi sec de la boutique, ayant sûrement fait une overdose d'amour à l'intérieur. Le dieu sourit avec hargne.

-Jamais ? Attends que ma flèche ait touché quel-… !

Il se tut, coupé dans sa jubilation. Le trait venait d'atteindre son propre cœur.

-… -qu'un d'autre ? Acheva-t-il, perdu.

Il baissa les yeux, mais bien sûr, la flèche avait disparu à l'instant où elle avait achevé son œuvre. Cupidon écarquilla les yeux. Non. Non. Non ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Il paniqua. Un dieu et un mortel ne pouvaient tomber amoureux ! Cette loi avait été proclamée pour éviter d'autres ennuis comme ceux que des unions entre le Ciel et la Terre avaient déjà apportés ! A présent, si cela devait advenir… Non ! NON ! Cupidon était terrifié alors que déjà, il sentait les effets de l'ambroisie se dissiper et sa conscience de son corps, de son existence, se faire plus lourde, plus angoissante. Il perdait son immortalité. Dans quelques secondes, ses ailes auraient disparu, son corps se serait couvert de vêtements comme en portaient les passants, et ceux-ci seraient en mesure de le voir. Dans quelques secondes… Dans quelques secondes… Dans quelques sec-…

On klaxonna violemment. Il tourna la tête. Une voiture. Et celle-ci ne lui passerait pas au travers. Même si le véhicule pila de toutes ses forces, l'impact eut quand même lieu et fut suffisamment important pour que celui qui fut un dieu s'écrase sur le pare-brise, roule sur le toit, et retombe derrière la bête mécanique, immobile. Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Et le flou dans son regard n'était dorénavant plus dû qu'à une seule chose ; son esprit s'enfonçant doucement dans l'inconscience. Il battit faiblement des paupières, entendit un cri déchirant et rapidement vit briller dans les ombres grises de ses pupilles deux éclats verts un peu ternis. Son cœur s'emballa. Puis il ferma les yeux.

[… … …]

Fortune, la belle déesse à la longue tresse de côté, était écroulée de rire devant le miroir qui lui permettait de voir le monde des humains. Héra, une blonde aux yeux glacés, Artémis, une blonde à l'opulente poitrine, Athéna, une brunette aux yeux verts et Aphrodite, une brune aux yeux d'ambre, étaient toutes quatre penchées pour regarder le spectacle.

-Dire qu'on est enfin débarrassées de lui…, peinait à réaliser Athéna.

-Ce pervers ne viendra plus jamais me draguer ! Se réjouit Aphrodite.

-Tout de même… Désormais, il est humain… C'est horrible de s'amuser de son sort…, commenta Artémis.

-Et pourquoi ? Grogna Héra. Il faisait mal son boulot et enquiquinait tout le monde. Maintenant, on va pouvoir refiler son pouvoir à quelqu'un de plus compétent, et surtout de plus responsable. En plus, je ne le trouve pas si malheureux que ça.

En effet, dans le miroir, on pouvait voir l'anciennement Cupidon sur un lit d'hôpital, un anglais dans les bras, tous deux échangeant avec passion leurs salives devant le regard halluciné d'un américain. Fortune, à qui l'on devait le beau manège de la flèche vengeresse, pleurait de fierté. Manipuler une flèche de Cupidon n'était pas aisé, mais elle y était parvenue. Et pour ça, le panthéon tout entier lui en devait une de taille.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne saurais vous expliquer. '-' Je n'ai que brièvement décrit les cinq déesses finales, mais je pense qu'elles sont relativement reconnaissables. J'espère que vous aurez aimé !**


End file.
